A arte de fazer bolas de sabão
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Deidara nunca imaginara q pudesse encontrar alguém que um dia o convencesse q soprar bolhas de sabão tb pudesse ser uma arte" Deidara Haruno Kaori criança Referente à fanfic Ironias do Destino Desafio Miss Sunshine- tema 100- Bolas de sabão


"Deidara nunca imaginara que pudesse encontrar alguém que o convencesse que soprar bolhas de sabão pudesse ser uma arte" [Deidara[Haruno Kaori criança[Referente à fanfic Ironias do Destino

_**FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine-tema 100- Bolas de sabão**_

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto & Cia não me pertencem, mas todos os personagens originais citados nas minhas fanfics são meus – e eu não dou, não empresto e nem vendo u.ú._

**_A arte de fazer bolinhas de sabão_**

Os olhos azuis fitavam a escultura de argila que rapidamente tomavam forma conforme mãos habilidosas a manipulavam com maestria. O que antes não era nada mais que uma bola de massa branca-acinzentada, pouco a pouco começava a tomar a forma de um pássaro com cerca 30 centímetros de altura.

A pressão certa do indicador abriu o espaço necessário para criar um dos olhos da ave, processo que fora cuidadosamente repetido do outro lado para garantir a simetria da obra de arte, acariciada pelo seu criador como se fosse seu bem mais precioso.

Para o talentoso nuke-nin da vila da pedra, cada uma de suas criações era como uma extensão de si – a argila preparada pelas bocas de suas mãos levava sua saliva e parte de seu chakra em sua composição e pulsavam com sua energia.

Entretanto, ainda que Deidara se orgulhasse de cada escultura feita por suas mãos, nada o realizava como vê-las explodir.

_"A arte é uma explosão!",_ ele costumava discutir com seu senpai, "_Qual seria o sentido de se admirar algo que irá durar p sempre? O que torna uma arte admirável é a sua breve existência e o fato que se não admirarmos naquele instante, no momento seguinte ela poderá não estar mais lá."_

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto claro parcialmente oculto pela longa franja loira ao recordar-se das longas discussões com Sasori-danna. Ainda que Akasuna no Sasori nunca tivesse sido um homem ( ou marionete ) paciente, Deidara apreciava as longas conversas sobre arte que ocorriam durante as entediantes caminhadas das missões.

Suspiro.

Falando em entediante, se normalmente já era chato ter que agüentar as macaquices do idiota saltitante do Tobi durante as jornadas de sempre, mas era ainda pior ter que agüentar o papo furado e sem sentido dele dentro de um pequeno cômodo em um resort de águas termais.

Segundo os informantes da Akatsuki, o Rokudaime Hokage, aka Uzumaki Naruto estaria descansando naquelas termas por uma semana e Itachi e Kisame haviam sido enviados para tentar capturar o último demônio ( novamente ). Ao receber a ordem de servir de backup à dupla principal, Deidara pensou em questionar porque ele e Tobi deveriam ir também, mas o tom de voz do Líder havia sido o suficiente para faze-lo guardar suas objeções para si enquanto seu irritante companheiro saltitava feliz com as inesperadas 'férias'.

**_"-Férias... como se ficar trancando em um apartamento à beira das termas com um ser inquieto como o cabeça-de-abóbora do Tobi pudesse ser relaxante de alguma forma",_** Deidara resmungou enquanto fitava sua nova obra de arte, buscando por alguma eventual imperfeição que devesse ser corrigida.

Sem opção, Deidara aproveitara que Tobi havia se voluntariado para comprar comida ( depois de ser chutado para não esquecer de usar o henge no jutsu e não chamar atenção ) e resolvera relaxar fazendo algumas esculturas sem chakra.

Satisfeito com o resultado, o rapaz recostou-se à parede para admirar sua escultura, lamentando não poder explodi-la para fazê-la alcançar o ápice de sua beleza. Como não havia recebido nenhuma ordem do psicopata do Uchiha, ele não tinha outra opção além de tentar se ocupar com alguma coisa que não fosse espancar Tobi até a morte, pois certamente Pein não apreciaria mais uma baixa na Akatsuki.

Eis que os olhos celestes se arregalaram ao notar que a integridade física de sua obra prima estava sendo ameaçada por pequenos corpos redondos que flutuavam carregados pela brisa e que estavam indo de encontro à escultura ainda molhada.

Ploc! Ploc! Ploc!

Antes que o rapaz pudesse impedir o impacto, bolas de sabão de vários tamanhos atingiram sua obra prima, comprometendo o resultado final da escultura de argila que agora estava coberta de pequenas partículas de sabão.

A cada bolinha de sabão que explodia na escultura, mais o rosto de Deidara ficava vermelho, dando a impressão que o rapaz explodiria de raiva a qualquer momento – até que um barulho do lado de fora do dormitório foi ouvido.

**_"-ow... "_** o som de uma vozinha de alguém que sabia que tinha feito algo errado veio da porta entreaberta, chamando a atenção do artista notoriamente irritado.

**_"-Tobi, seu idiota! Quando eu por as minhas mãos em você eu vou te ensinar a respeitar a minha arte, Hn?"_** Deidara rosnou e puxou o restante da porta de correr com força para encarar o autor da barbárie contra sua arte – somente para quase enfartar ao fitar culpado.

_"Droga! O que eu faço agora, hm?", p_ensou o boquiaberto nuke-nin, que naquele momento não encarava seu colega Akatsuki e sim uma assustada menininha de aproximadamente quatro ou cinco anos, cabelos roxos que iam ate o meio de suas costas, olhos verdes e que segurava com suas mãozinhas trêmulas um recipiente com água e sabão.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Meia hora tentando acalmar a criança depois, Deidara estava de volta ao seu ponto inicial, sentando em sua confortável almofada e encarando a menina sentada do lado oposto da mesa com a prova do crime ao lado da sua escultura arruinada.

"-**_Qual o seu nome, hn?",_** Deidara perguntou, assistindo a pequena encolher-se e apertar nervosamente as bordas da almofada onde estava acomodada.

**_"-O senhor é um ninja_**?", a vozinha quase imperceptível da criança ressoou, transbordante de curiosidade enquanto fitava a bandana de Deidara que se encontrava em cima da mesa, fazendo o Akatsuki franzir o cenho contrariado.

**_"-Seus pais não lhe ensinaram que é falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta, hn?",_** Deidara ralhou com a garotinha que, envergonhada, fez uma pequena reverência e apresentou-se.

**_"-Gomen, ne. Eu me chamo Kaori, Haruno Kaori, artista-san_**".

_"Haruno? Eu já ouvi esse sobrenome antes",_ Deidara pensou, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto fitava a garotinha e tentava se recordar se já havia conhecido alguém daquela família.

**_"-Artista-san?",_** - ainda receosa, a pequena Kaori chamou por Deidara que a observava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas - **_"-Eu posso brincar de massinha com o senhor?"._**

Massinha?

**_"-Você é filha de ninjas, gaki?",_** o akatsuki perguntou, tentando ignorar a irritação por sua preciosa matéria prima ser chamada de 'massinha'.

**_"-O senhor não acabou de dizer que é falta de educação responder uma pergunta com outra?",_** Kaori rebateu a pergunta tão prontamente que acabou deixando Deidara sem ação.

_"Como uma criança tão inocente pode ser tão irritante? Ela até parece_...", Deidara passou a mão pelo rosto contando até dez, ao concluir que a jovem à sua frente conseguia irrita-lo como seu parceiro Akatsuki.

**_"-Se eu lhe der um pouco de argila, você promete me responder algumas perguntas, K-chan?",_** Deidara forçou um sorriso e separou um pouco da argila sem chakra, colocando-a sobre a mesa.

Os orbes esmeraldas se iluminaram pela possibilidade de brincar de 'massinha', assentindo com a cabeça.

**_"-Ótimo, assim chegamos a algum lugar",_** Deidara resmungou, _"preciso devolver essa pestinha para o lugar dela antes que comecem a procura-la e acabem nos descobrindo por acidente"._

A verdade é que ele não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha que se livrar daquela menina antes que seu parceiro Akatsuki voltasse, pois não estava certo se conseguiria lidar com duas mentes infantis ao mesmo tempo.

**_"-Kaori-chan, seus pais são ninjas? Hn?",_** o Akatsuki perguntou de novo, horrorizado com a forma que a menina apertava a argila sem a menor técnica – afinal, era apenas uma criança.

**_"-Okaa-san é médica!"_** , a pequena respondeu animada a principio e tornando-se reticente em seguida, **_"mas eu nunca conheci o papai_**", completou, com os olhos verdes opacos com a lembrança.

**_"Então vamos mudar de assunto, hn_**?", Deidara apressou-se dizer, mudando de assunto,**_"K-chan... Você veio passear com sua okaa-san, hn? Ou você mora nas proximidades?",_** o loiro perguntou, aproximando-se dela para mostrar como ela deveria manipular a argila.

**_"Okaa-san, Yuki-chan e eu viemos passear com meu padrinho e minha madrinha! O Padrinho é muito ocupado e okaa-san disse que se ele não descansasse que ele ia ficar doente",_** a criança respondeu, entusiasmada de começar a dar forma ao pedaço de argila após a orientação de Deidara.

**_"E como você se perdeu?, hn?"_**

**_"Kaori-chan se perdeu quando o padrinho foi ajudar o ero-jiji-sama que estava apanhando de umas moças bem bravas", _**Kaori riu**_, "Ero-jiji-sama gosta de bolinhas de sabão também! Foi ele quem ensinou Kaori-chan a fazer bolinhas de sabão!"._**

_"Ótimo, já sei a quem matar",_Deidara pensou, enquanto ajudava a pequena a dar forma a algo ainda irreconhecível, anotando mentalmente que qualquer um que tivesse o apelido de 'velho pervertido' merecia qualquer surra que eventualmente lhe fosse aplicada.

**_"-Ero-jiji-sama disse as moças ficam bonitas cobertas com bolinhas de sabão, mas não com a espuma, porque a espuma esconde a beleza da natureza e por isso fazer bolinhas de sabão é uma arte e_**..." o tagarelar de Kaori era tão inocente que Deidara não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

**_"-Sua okaa-san sabe que esse pervertido fala isso perto de você, K-chan?", _**o shinobi questionou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

**_"-Sim, mas não sei por que okaa-san também ficou brava com o ero-jiji-sama e também bateu nele_**!", Kaori comentou com uma expressão de dúvida estampada no rostinho angelical.

**_"-Faço uma idéia",_** Deidara resmungou,**_ "-É um absurdo esse pervertido usar a arte como desculpa para espionar as termas femininas, que idéia mais idiota achar que bolas de sabão são arte, hm?"._**

Kaori parou de torturar a pobre argila para encarar Deidara fazendo bico.

**_"-Mas fazer bolas de sabão é uma arte, sim! Kaori-chan gosta de fazer bolinhas de sabão, elas ficam tão bonitas! Vou mostrar para o artista-san!",_** Kaori exclamou, largando a escultura desfigurada para pegar o potinho com água e sabão, mas infelizmente para ela, Deidara havia sido mais rápido e segurava o recipiente longe de suas mãozinhas. **_"Artista-san... o senhor não vai devolver meu brinquedo de bolinhas de sabão?"._**

**_"-Nada de bolas de sabão aqui, hn?",_** Deidara ergueu o tubo plástico mais um pouco apenas para arrepender-se amargamente com a visão de lágrimas nublando os olhinhos esmeraldas de Kaori.

Suspiro.

**_"-Calma, calma lá! Vamos fazer uma brincadeira, K-chan. Se K-chan me convencer que tem razão, eu não só irei devolver este... objeto destruidor de arte como faço um... "_** - olha para a argila disforme na mesa – **_"eu termino o que quer que seja isso que você está tentando fazer, hn_**?"

Kaori limpou as lagrimas que haviam brotado em seus olhos e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto Deidara observava a inesperada reflexão da menina.

**_"-Kaori-chan gosta das bolas de sabão...", _**a menina começoutitubeante**_, "por que elas são bonitas e parecem dançar no ar, como as fadas das histórias que okaa-san me conta na hora de dormir_**".

Deidara franziu o cenho – aquela garotinha estava realmente tentando convence-lo que fazer bolas de sabão era uma arte?

**_"-Okaa-san é médica e sempre diz que nossas vidas são como as bolas de sabão: a maioria das pessoas está ocupada demais para pensar que no segundo seguinte tudo pode deixar de existir. Como nós somos diferentes uns dos outros, elas também têm formas diferentes e voam juntas ou separadas como as pessoas de uma vila, e o destino é o vento que as une ou as separa",_** a pequena disse, batendo o dedo indicador de leve nos lábios rosados.

A esta altura, Deidara já havia colocado o recipiente plástico de água e sabão sobre a mesa e havia sentado de volta em sua almofada, boquiaberto – mas Kaori não pareceu perceber, pois continuou sua linha de raciocínio normalmente.

**_"-E saber que elas vão deixar de existir a qualquer momento é que me dá vontade de admirá-las voar o máximo de tempo possível, porque é isso que faz delas especial. Ero-jiji-sama diz que a vida é uma arte com espetáculos que não se repetem, só que alguns tem apresentações mais longas que outras_**".

Naquele momento, Deidara imaginava como Akasuna no Sasori reagiria ao ver uma criança tão pequena discursando sobre arte como se fosse um adulto experiente.

**_"-Então, se a vida é uma arte como diz ero-jiji-sama e se bolinhas de sabão são como a vida das pessoas, fazer bolinhas de sabão também é uma arte!"_** Kaori exclamou, saindo da sua compostura séria para voltar a ser a criatura saltitante que era.

Quando os orbes esmeraldas caíram sobre a artista, Kaori não pode deixar de sorrir ao observar a expressão contrariada de Deidara que aparentemente havia se dado por vencido e trabalhava com a argila que havia deixado sobre a mesa.

**_"-O que você quer que eu faça, hn?"_**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_"-K-chan, você não se lembra de como é a frente do dormitório onde sua família está hospedada, hn?",_** vinte minutos depois, Kaori estava muito feliz com o presente que havia recebido de Deidara que por sua vez, tentava descobrir de onde ela tinha vindo.

**_"-Numa casa igual a esta, com uma cerejeira beeeeeeem grande na frente",_** a menina soltou o presente para balançar as mãozinhas e dar ênfase ao tamanho da árvore.

_"Então ela confundiu os dormitórios por conta da cerejeira aqui em frente, hn? A pestinha não é tão inútil para uma criança, afinal_", Deidara concluiu, pois mesmo que todos os apartamentos do resort fossem iguais, poucas delas deviam ter cerejeiras tão grandes quanto aquela que confundira Kaori.

**_"-K-chan, nós vamos procurar pela cerejeira da sua casa agora. Pegue suas coisas que nós precisamos sair antes que meu amigo volte, hm?"_**, Deidara levantou-se e aguardou a menina guardar o pote de água e sabão no bolso e segurar a escultura para pegá-la no colo.

Satisfeito de ver a criança tão obediente, Deidara ajeitou Kaori no colo e seguiu em direção à porta corrediça, que se abriu antes que sequer fosse tocada, exibindo a última pessoa que ele gostaria de ver naquele momento( além do próprio Itachi, obviamente).

**_"-Deidara-Senpai! Tobi chegou! Tobi demorou porque estava uma confusão na mercearia, parece que do outro lado das termas estão procurando uma menina, Senpai!"_** , Tobi repetiu duas vezes saltitando antes de assimilar que por coincidência, no colo do seu senpai havia uma criança que conferia com a aparência da tal menina desaparecida.

**_"-finalmente você vai ser útil, hm? Nos leve até este lugar agora",_** Deidara resmungou, empurrando Tobi para fora que cantarolava entre um "T_obi é um bom garoto_" e outro que Deidara-senpai seria um bom pai.

Kaori apenas ria e abraçava mais forte o pescoço de Deidara, ajudando Tobi em sua cantoria enquanto Deidara dizia a si mesmo que poderia dar uma surra em Tobi mais tarde.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_**ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS**_

**_"-Kaori, você não vai me contar onde você estava mesmo?"_** , um menino de olhos verdes escuros e cabelos negros desalinhados e curtos perguntou em tom casual enquanto se servia de um oniguiri de tomates e entregava outro de salmão a ela.

"**_-Yuki-chan é muito curioso",_** Kaori pegou o oniguiri mostrando a língua para o irmão gêmeo**_,"Eu me perdi do padrinho, mas já estou de volta"_**, a menina deu de ombros e pegou a estatua de um gatinho de argila branca e a colocava no colo.

**_"-Okaa-san quase matou o inútil do Rokudaime quando ele contou que tinha te perdido. Se não fosse pela sua madrinha, Naruto-baka estaria no hospital junto do ero-jiji.", _**Yuki disse olhando feio para a escultura de gato**_."Você deveria deixar isso no quarto. Esse gato feio vai se quebrar e ai você vai ter que acabar com o segredo e contar onde você o conseguiu"._**

**_"-Yuki-chan, pare de implicar com sua irmã"_**, uma figura de cabelos róseos carregando outra cesta de piquenique sentou-se perto das duas crianças, **_"-Kaori-chan, porque você não termina de comer e me deixa guardar o seu gatinho? Prometo que quando voltarmos a Konoha, ele estará são e salvo no seu quarto."_**

Sakura pegou o gatinho de argila das mãos da filha sorrindo, enrolando-o com cuidado em um guardanapo de pano. A principio, a médica-nin assustou-se ao reconhecer o estilo do akatsuki Deidara na escultura, mas passado o choque inicial, ela disse a si mesma que outro artista da vila da Pedra havia devolvido sua filha.

Afinal, tudo indicava que, se a Akatsuki colocasse as mãos seus filhos - em especial em Kaori, que era a afilhada do Rokudaime Hokage – eles nada mais seriam que uma isca para atrair o Uzumaki para uma armadilha.

Kaori agradeceu pela refeição, calçou os sapatos para sair da toalha de piquenique e pegou seu potinho de água com sabão, caminhando até uma clareira cheia de borboletas e flores. Lá, a menina começou a soprar bolinhas de sabão de vários tamanhos e tipos, correndo atrás de algumas delas que eram levadas pelo vento para o alto ou que acabavam pousando nas flores e arvores mais próxima.

Os olhos esmeraldas acompanharam uma dupla de bolas de sabão em especial, uma bola maior com outra menor anexa, que subia para o céu em alegres rodopios.

A dupla subiu pelo céu azul ate sair da visão da criança que sorriu ao lembrar que os olhos do seu novo amigo eram azuis como o céu celeste, sentindo que mesmo que os ventos levassem embora o seu inesperado amigo, que em algum momento de suas vidas eles provavelmente se encontrariam de novo.

E oculto atrás das árvores mais afastadas, um par de olhos azuis observava a mesma dupla de bolinhas voar e estourar, apreciando como uma criança a beleza da arte de fazer bolinhas de sabão.

Verdade que não havia ali a presença colorida das explosões de suas esculturas, mas o importante é que como toda boa arte, elas também acabavam num estouro.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_De novo em cima da hora e quase explodindo o limite de palavras novamente xd._

_Quando vi o tema 'bolas de sabao', duas idéias surgiram na minha cabeça: uma delas envolvendo crianças e outra direcionada especialmente ao publico adulto – e obviamente resolvi escrever sobre o tema envolvendo crianças e fiz outro oneshot ramdomica para a minha série 'Ironias do Destino'._

_Para quem já acompanha a serie, aqui está um pouco das minhas adoráveis crianças, para quem não acompanha, de uma olhada no 'o que é o amor – versão para menores de sete anos' onde vcs verão a versão um pouco mais velha destes dois irmãos atormentando a pobre Tsunade._

_Bye_

_Artis_


End file.
